


Get Dressed

by Zhiruoel



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, P5MM is killing me thank you so much, alternative universe - real phantom thief and detective
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiruoel/pseuds/Zhiruoel
Summary: 然后他一把将来栖晓推进最近的房间，后者被他推得踉踉跄跄，裙摆窸窸窣窣地响了一阵，“你踩到我裙子了。”这人说，十足无辜，百分百自然。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 3





	Get Dressed

有些事就是不能以常理解释，比如，比如，比如来栖晓穿着裙子站在他眼前这件事。天啊，明智吾郎第一个念头是：他比平时高一截，这是穿了多少厘米的高跟鞋？

然后他一把将来栖晓推进最近的房间，后者被他推得踉踉跄跄，裙摆窸窸窣窣地响了一阵，“你踩到我裙子了。”这人说，十足无辜，百分百自然。

明智无言地抬起皮鞋，就见他用蕾丝手套之下的手指轻巧整理裙摆，提起来一点又放下，再拍拍实际并不存在的灰尘——往下瞥去，明智隐约瞧见他赤裸的脚背在深色布料间若隐若现。

来栖晓忽然停了下来，“明智想看吗？”他问，两只手拎着裙摆，做出一个即将往上提的动作。明智不知道一个男人穿大码高跟鞋的场面能有什么好看的，考虑到码数的限制，来栖能选择的鞋子实在有限，或许在质量和款式上并不会好看到哪里去。当然，好看与否，这也不是眼下重点。

“来栖君，”明智说，“你……”

来栖晓目光闪亮，在灯下冲明智眨了眨眼——故意的，好让明智看清楚他刷了睫毛膏的眼睫和周围一圈细腻闪粉，确确实实会在他眨眼时反光。没有人会拒绝这样的一双眼睛，来栖的双眼绝对为他的容貌作出了巨大贡献，当它们不再被藏在眼镜底下，而是像现在这样在很近的距离里专注于你——

“真的不想看看吗？”来栖柔声道，睫毛忽闪，双唇开合，涂的唇釉有玻璃质感。他将裙摆又往上拎了几寸，极刻意地压低声音，“我可没有只单纯地做了表面功夫哦。”

这话到底该是什么意思？明智立刻决定自己一点也不想知道。“来栖晓的裙子下面藏着什么”——每一个词都是天方夜谭，组合成一句荒诞鬼话。然而此事最荒诞之处在于你越是告诉自己别去想就越是忍不住要想，像电脑中病毒后无论如何也关不掉的弹窗，不管点击多少次关闭也会一遍一遍一遍地跳出来。他的困扰显然已经暴露在脸上，因为来栖望着他笑了，一个计谋得逞后的得意笑容。

明智实在很想揉一揉自己的前额和鼻梁，但不知为何这动作当着来栖的面做会让他感觉自己在什么地方输了一场。好在他仍然还记得自己为什么在这，他叠起双臂：“来栖君，我想我需要一个解释。”

天杀的来栖晓又在对他眨眼睛。“关于……？”

“关于你，如果你不介意的话。为什么你会在这里，还……”

“还……？”

“还穿成这个样子。”

“这个样子……？”

他绝对是故意的。“裙子，”明智说，“你穿着一条 **裙子** ，来栖君。”还有化妆品，还有假发，还有高跟鞋，还有……还有他那句“不光是表面功夫”所指代的鬼知道是什么东西的东西。病毒弹窗又开始往外蹦了，明智在脑子里疯狂点叉。他干咳一声，“你大概不需要我提醒你这一点。”

“是啊，”来栖晓说，郑重地，“我当然知道这是一条裙子。”

就好像他根本不觉得这里存在任何问题一样——这下子倒显得明智像个傻瓜，要么就是男人光明正大穿女装出门这档子事早在明智不知道的时候变成了尖端潮流。是个人爱好吗？他从来不知道来栖晓有这样的爱好……不过话又说回来，这话题有点涉及隐私，哪怕是来栖也不见得会随随便便让他知道。

行吧。明智反应了一会儿，“如果这是你的癖好……我没有任何批判你的意思。”来栖晓笑着看他。“但我需要知道你在这里的原因。无意冒犯，来栖君，你或许不相信，但我是有工作在身的。”

“工作？”来栖重复道，头偏去一侧，深黑色的长卷发落在白皙脖颈旁，“难怪，我听说他们把大门关了，不放任何一个人走。出什么事了吗？”

明智不是非要回答他不可，来栖晓如果只是普通宾客则没有必要知道实情，如果他不是……好吧。明智呼出一口气。

“我们接到求助，说这里有重要物品遭窃。”他压低声音，“你知道，考虑到晚会的性质和宾客的身份，求助人不愿意把事情闹大，他希望我们可以低调解决此事。”

来栖晓扬起眉毛，显然极敏锐地捕捉到了明智的暗示。“如果要考虑社会影响力和媒体报道会带来的压力……我可以假设你说的求助人是斑目一流斋本人吗？”

“随你去假设，来栖君。”

“不能明说，是吧？”来栖晓唔了一声，“没问题。那就先假设我的想法是对的，回答你的问题，明智君，我之所以会在这里也有他的原因。”

他说着往后靠去，直到此时明智才意识到他们误打误撞钻进杂物间，四周全是没派上用场的桌椅板凳，角落里有一尊已然损坏的天使雕像，半边翅膀被折断了——它本来大概是被放在喷泉池中间的。来栖晓显得十分自在，或许和他本来就住在阁楼上有关，他看起来好像并不在意自己的裙子是否会被灰尘弄脏，在明智眼前斜斜地靠坐在一张桌子台面上，左手撑在一旁。

“虽然只是间接的。你看，”他说，另一只手拨弄发梢，将发丝在指尖绕上两圈，“喜多川祐介，他是我在这里的直接原因。”

“喜多川……斑目的弟子？”

“他需要一个，我直接重复他的原话，一个‘女伴’。这是斑目的要求，毕竟在今天晚上他会被斑目正式介绍给社会大众，大画伯希望他的亮相足够惊艳，为此也需要一个让他能加倍光芒四射的搭档。这种晚会的礼仪，明智君不陌生吧？”

“在一些地方，带女伴出席确实是一种强制的礼数。有时候令人心烦。”明智若有所思，“那么，喜多川和你很熟？”他从不知道来栖的交友面如此之广；就今夜看来，他不知道的事情还有不少。

“这么说吧，我大概是祐介能求助的唯一人选了……不是说我们没有共同的女性朋友，只是她们都刚好比较忙。”来栖说，总算放过指尖的卷发，转去调整手套边缘。蕾丝手套差不多包裹住他整条胳膊，直套到手肘往上，和盖住肩膀的布料之间只留出一线皮肤，灯光昏暗处显出一种不真实的白。他整个人都瘦长，十个指头也瘦长，裹在女式手套里，每一处线条都恰到好处。

“你看起来并不困扰。”明智说，把自己吓了一跳。

来栖似笑非笑地，由下往上透过眼睫望着他。明智迅速转去看别处，发现那尊天使雕像的脸竟然有那么几分像斑目本人，不由感到一阵恶寒。出于种种原因，不论是外界那些暧昧的传言还是实际接触所带来的信息，他知道自己对享誉国内外的大画伯斑目一流斋从来没持有过正面意见。职业和立场使然，明智所知道的比公众多上许多；喜多川祐介……他想到这个名字，为这年龄相仿的年轻人叹了口气。

“总之……”明智说，回头发现来栖朝他扬起一只手臂，光裸的。他眨眨眼睛。“来栖君？”

“你不方便告诉我丢的东西是什么吧，明智君？”来栖晓说，手指一勾一扯，动作流畅地将另一只手套也褪了下来。他把两块轻薄的蕾丝布料随意堆在一起，双手绕到颈后撩开自己的长发，“既然如此，我也不能让你白来一趟。”

明智盯着他，全身僵硬。“……来栖君？”

“怎么了，明智？”

他忽然之间没在明智的名字后面加上称谓；明智与他认识不久，对他了解有限，不知道来栖晓每次这样做的时候究竟是出于什么目的，每一次他看起来都无辜得恰到好处。

“裙子拉链在后面，介意来搭把手吗？”他用那种无辜的态度说，撩着头发，脖子又细又长，肩颈线条流畅，往下延伸至长裙里。明智耳朵里轰的一声，浑身血液涌到脸上——很难不承认来栖晓在刻意为之时极有魅力，更别说他这幅样子与平日里那个沉默内敛的咖啡师相去甚远。明智的思绪不受控制，几乎是立刻飘回来栖那句“不光是表面功夫”上。那到底是什么意思？

别好奇，明智吾郎，别好奇。

“你想让我搜你的身。”明智说，保持声线平稳。

“以你的立场看，我很可疑，不是吗？”来栖晓说，“我隐瞒身份，做了伪装，出现在不该出现的地方，而且这条裙子很好藏东西。”

别去想这裙子哪里能藏东西。“是吗？它看上去连一个口袋也没有，你能在哪里藏东西？”

“不要小看女士的智慧，明智君。”来栖晓目光闪烁，转眼间他又是“明智君”了。“要我说，为什么不亲自来找找看呢？我很乐意配合你的调查，侦探先生。”

“我……十分感谢，来栖君。”见鬼。

来栖晓保持那姿势，目光不远不近落在他脸上，平静地，坦然地，探寻地，*鼓励地*。见鬼。明智不得不再一次转开眼睛，平心而论，这提议没有任何问题；再退一万步说，不论来栖眼下穿的是什么，本质上他俩依然是同一性别，明智拉下他的长裙拉链并不能代表什么，他能有什么好看的？

怪了。明智几乎要为自己来历不明的焦躁和窘迫生起气来，他真的该搜搜来栖晓的身。

取而代之，他说出口的话是：“遭窃的不是物品，是一些信息。”

“信息。”

“有人入侵了斑目的私人楼层，打开他的门锁，撬开了房间里的保险箱，尽管如此他本人仍然坚称没有任何实际物品被盗。”

来栖晓眼神专注，明智一向喜欢与他交谈，一大原因便是来栖总会认真听。

“但当问及有可能被泄露的信息时，斑目还是含糊其辞。”

“明明求助于警察，但也不为你们的调查提供帮助。可疑。我不喜欢这个人。明智君，保险箱里有什么？”

“我不该告诉你。”

“我猜是空的。”

明智喜欢他的敏锐。“为什么？”

“一个空的保险箱本身就足够奇怪了，再加上他本人坚称没有贵重物品遭窃，那里面的东西多半就是他自己在警方到达现场之前藏起来的。是很重要的东西吧，与此同时他又坚持要警方封锁出入口调查每一个人，在这个前提上，我的推测是入侵者用别的方法把这个东西‘带走’了——照片或者视频。像明智刚才说的，被偷走的是信息而非物品。”

“精彩的推理，来栖君。你总是给我惊喜。”

“但你还是不能公开承认我的对错，是吧？没关系，那就继续先假设我的想法是对的。”来栖晓说，偏着头想了想，“我的手机放在前台了，登记的名字是雨宫莲，你随时去都可以找到。但如果我是你……”

明智简直能从他脸上读出下一句话，明智君，如果我是你，我建议你还是搜一搜我的身——

“——以免在我身上还藏着其他能拍照录像的电子设备。”

明智长长叹气，“谢谢你的配合，来栖君，但我恐怕没有这个必要。”

“哎呀，这么信任我吗，明智？”

“监控系统也遭到了入侵，但还是有一台摄像头保留了一些画面，入侵者是个男人。”

“我就是男人。”

“没有穿 **裙子** 的男人，来栖。很不幸，你的着装基本洗清了你的嫌疑。”

“我可以换衣服。”

“你自己一个人连把背后拉链拉下来都做不到。”

“我可以找人帮忙。”

“你就那么想让我搜你的身？要不是我知道你，我会怀疑你意图不轨。”

“如果我确实意图不轨？”

明智瞥了他一眼，竟然很难从他表情中看出这话认真与否。他沉默着，不知该如何回答；来栖晓耸耸肩，换了个姿势靠在桌上，双手落到身侧。他开始缓慢地为自己重新套上手套，蕾丝重新包裹住他的指尖和手掌，被他一路提到上臂。一只，两只，这过程中那布料被揉皱又展开。他抬头看着明智。

“明智君，或许你不该这么信任我。”他说，似笑非笑，嘴唇扬起一个隐秘弧度。“不过，谢谢。”

见鬼的来栖晓和他见鬼的谢谢。他从桌上跳下来，明智给他开了门——“女士优先”——然后看着他沿着楼梯往下走去，大厅里吵吵嚷嚷的，乐声也盖不住宾客们不耐的叫喊，来栖晓扶着楼梯把手，走得不快却很稳，他的鞋跟或许也没有明智想象中那么高。

喜多川祐介从不知道哪个角落转了出来，他向来栖走去，后者自然地抬手挽住他的手臂。喜多川很高，来栖踩上高跟站在他旁边，让他俩显眼得像人群里的一双筷子，这场面多少又有点滑稽，不知道有没有符合斑目让弟子“光芒四射”的期望。

明智转身继续往楼上走，在碰到来栖之前他本来是要去找新岛冴，他们征用了斑目的一间屋子当临时审讯室。今夜来客足有五六十号人，再加上工作人员和乐队成员，挨个审问的工作量不容小觑。他打开手机看了看时间，长夜漫漫，不知来栖在那双鞋上站不站得住。

被拍到的男人没穿裙子，当然了。影像模糊，明智很难看出他具体穿了什么，只有一身黑衣，短发，背对着镜头。他在视频里按下电灯开关，在画面变成一片雪花点之前，能看到那只手上套着鲜红的手套，漆皮质感，鲜艳夺目。

明智皱起眉来。他忽然有点后悔没能搜来栖晓的身，更后悔没有问来栖为什么会离开大厅去到二楼。他应该问的，如果不是因为那条出其不意的裙子。他沉思着，指甲轮流敲在桌上。为什么来栖会认识喜多川？斑目的门锁不是被撬开的，为什么入侵者会有那层楼的钥匙？

来栖说得对，被拍到的人总可以换衣服，甚至可以和他一样穿上裙子。现场没有一个人佩戴那样一双鲜艳的手套，它要么是已经被丢弃，要么是被藏起来了。出入口已经全部封锁，如果手套被人找到就有暴露指纹的风险，所以极有可能被人贴身携带。手套是正常大小，男士的西装口袋完全可以塞下，甚至皮鞋鞋底，或者马甲内侧……那么，女士又如何？

“明智君，”新岛冴的声音说，“如果你有什么想法，我很乐意和你讨论。”

“长裙底下会有什么？”明智脱口而出。等他反应过来已经过去足足五秒，女检察官看着他，仿佛第一天认识明智吾郎。

__

**Author's Note:**

> 或许会有后续


End file.
